The present invention relates to copy production machines particularly of the xerographic type, but including ink jet reproducers and other forms of image transfer machines.
Copy production machines of all types have been computer controlled for many years. Many of the high performance copy production machines such as the International Business Machines Corporation, Model 3800, xerographic printer include program control following classical process control techniques. These techniques are not always applicable for maximum efficiency in lower performance copy production machines. That is, it is desired to reduce the cost of programming such that the total cost of the copy production machine can be minimized.